The 12 Days of Christmas
by Mothball-Milkshake
Summary: Kyon begins getting strange, but thoughtful gifts every day leading up to Christmas. Who are they from? Will he give the gift-giver a chance once he finds out who they are? Warning - BXB content.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

It was the 14th of December, and Kyon was certainly starting to notice the amount of Christmas cheer around his neighborhood. His mother had already informed him that he was to be attending no less than five dinners on and around Christmas day, consisting of several aunts and uncles and a few neighbors.

He shook his head as he walked up the hill to his school, marveling at the dedication of some people who would climb up onto their roofs to string Christmas lights around the place. Haruhi probably had something insane planned as well, so perhaps that wasn't too shocking once put in perspective.

Watching his breath fog in the air before him, for once he was rather eager to get to school, if only for the simple reason that it would let him out of the cold, in which it felt like his fingers were already frozen, and his face was quite possibly turning blue.

Thoughts about the cursed weather carried Kyon the rest of the way to school, and he sighed as he stepped through the front doors to the blast of warm air that was being supplied.

Letting his frozen features once more return to a normal temperature, he headed towards his locker, preparing his books for the day.

"Good morning!" A voice shouted in his ear, making him freeze. He turned slowly to see the beaming face of none other than Suzumiya Haruhi, the bane of his existence ever since starting at this school.

Deciding to ignore her, he turned back to his locker, only to have it slammed shut in front of him, narrowly missing his hand.

"Dammit!" he cursed, turning to look at her. A calculating and pleased look was in her eye.

_Now that you've got my attention, what do you want?_

"We're going to have a meeting after school in order to determine exactly how we're going to celebrate this Christmas. I was thinking that perhaps we would arrange a dinner for us, and I got put Mikuru-chan in an adorable Santa's helper outfit!"

_Now that, I wouldn't mind seeing. Are you going to be wearing one yourself, Haruhi?_

She glared at him, and he shuffled uncomfortable under her gaze, having the strange feeling that she could read his mind.

"You had better not be picturing her in the costume just yet, Kyon," she warned, to his immense relief.

"Of course not. That would be completely inappropriate and I would never dream of objectifying her like that," he informed her smoothly, abating her glare for the time being.

She eyed him suspiciously for a few moments, before grabbing his arms, almost toppling his books in the process.

"Come on! Time to go to class!"

He followed along dejectedly, wondering exactly when it was he had become her toy.

* * * * *

"Sorry I'm late," Koizumi, the last member of the Brigade to arrive at the clubroom smiled. "I had to speak to one of my teachers about the homework over Christmas break."

Haruhi waved him off, while indignant rage filled Kyon at the thought of his punishment were he to be late.

"Speaking of Christmas break, I have talked the school into allowing us to continue using this room over those few weeks. So even though you won't have classes starting this Friday, you are still expected to show up here so we can do our own preparation!" Haruhi announced enthusiastically, to the stunned silence of the rest of the room. Well, stunned on the parts of Kyon and Mikuru, he couldn't speak for the others.

"And what, pray tell, are we preparing for?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"This!" she pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing of what was clearly their clubroom, but with several alterations. The addition of a large Christmas tree was the most notable.

Kyon blinked at the drawings, mentally cataloguing how much effort would have to be put in to make the room look like this.

"You realize this is insane, don't you? There's no way this is going to happen," he passed the paper back to her, only to be shocked at the look of dismay in her eyes.

"But…Oh I'm sorry, I just wanted to have a good Christmas with all of you, because you're like…my family…it's stupid, right?" she mumbled, her eyes filling up with tears.

Kyon was stunned. "Uh- no, no of course I didn't mean that – I think it's wonderful…I mean…Please stop…" he stammered, completely unsure at what was going on.

"Excellent, so we're doing it, then?" she chirped, the grin returning to her features. Kyon slumped onto the table as he realized he had just been had.

"Yeah…whatever you say…" he muttered, wondering what on Earth he was getting himself into.

* * * * *

The rest of their afternoon was spent planning shopping trips in order to get everything Haruhi desired. It was decided that Kyon and Koizumi were to get the tree, a task which usually fell to the males of the family, after all. Mikuru would be the cook, and make them a lovely Christmas lunch. Haruhi would collect decorations and then direct the others on where to put them, later in the week, and Nagato was to find them a good Christmas story or two.

"And the last order of business…" Haruhi announced after a substantial amount of time had passed. "Secret Santa gifts!" Kyon sat up, suddenly much more interested. Secret Santa, eh? Maybe he would get Mikuru. That would be brilliant. Although he couldn't buy her any outfits, she would never look at me the same, but still…

Kyon was pulled out of his somewhat lecherous thoughts by Haruhi banging a ruler on the desk.

"Fill out your name and put it in the hat! Go!" she pointed at a pile of uniformly cut paper, probably so nobody could cheat, and I took mine slowly. With a sigh, he wrote down my nickname. There was no point anymore, everybody already knew him as Kyon. Folding the paper in half, he placed it in the hat alongside the four other neatly folded names.

Grinning, Haruhi shook the papers around, before holding the hat out to each person in turn, starting with herself and ending with Kyon. She gave him a sharp, knowing look as he took the last name, making him acutely nervous. Carefully, he unfolded the paper to reveal impeccably tiny, neat handwriting spelling _Nagato Yuki_. He sighed. It wasn't Mikuru, but at least it wasn't Haruhi. Some obscure book would probably be fine for her. Kyon glances around the room, judging the reactions of everybody else as they read their gift recipient. A blush crept across Mikuru's face as his gaze passed over her.

_Could it be…Ah, Mikuru, if you got me I would be happy no matter what I receive, as long as I know you picked it out…_

Kyon stared coolly back at Haruhi's curious gaze, wondering whether she had wanted him to select her name so that she could mock him for whatever gift he eventually chose. Too bad, Haruhi, better luck next year.

Haruhi looked carefully at her name, before scrunching it up and throwing it in the bin.

"Now, no telling anybody who you got, and no swapping," she announced, looking directly at Kyon as she did so. He rolled his eyes at her, just waiting to go home.

"Dismissed!" Haruhi exclaimed, tapping on the desk again with the ruler, which was evidently her new favorite way of getting attention. Kyon dreaded the day she found herself a gavel. Judge Haruhi, now there was a scary thought. He snickered as he walked down the corridor to his shoe locker, already planning what he was to do that night. Probably get online and talk to some of his overseas friends, or play one of his games.

Pulling open the door, he was surprised to see a note fall slowly to the floor. Thinking that it would be from either Nagato or Mikuru, he bent down warily to pick it up, wondering what task would be set for him now.

In a cursive scrawl were the words:

_First day_

Wondering what on Earth it could mean, he pulled out his shoes only to find a tiny woodcarving of a bird holding a heart in its beak.

Smiling to himself, he put the gift into his blazer pocket very carefully, along with the note. Perhaps some cute girl had decided to leave him an early Christmas gift?

Who knows, perhaps it was even Mikuru! A grin spread across his face as he pictured her adorable shy look if he were to ask her about it, and he practically skipped home, for once, not complaining about the cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

The first thing Kyon saw the next morning was the woodcarving he had found yesterday. Although he couldn't be certain, he had gotten it into his head that it was from a cute girl who was too shy to voice her affections. He had placed it on his bedside table, smiling whenever he saw it.

The silly grin was wiped off his face, however, as his sister ran into his room and leapt onto his bed, jumping on him.

"Mum said to wake you up? Are you awake yet?" she chirped.

"Yes, yes, I'm awake, go away!" he snapped, pulling the covers taut so that she slid off them onto the floor. It didn't slow her down at all, and she dashed back into the hallway. Kyon sighed, remembering that it was only Tuesday. Still four more days left of school, and then he had to do all of Haruhi's chores for her.

He vaguely mused on how difficult it would be to get his mother to move house and him to change schools, as he got dressed, although he would never have the motivation to act on it. Besides, as Koizumi was always saying, if he made Haruhi unhappy, which his moving surely would, then the world would implode, or something.

* * * * *

It was a shock for Kyon as he found himself getting dragged to the local shopping district rather than enjoying a cup of Mikuru's tea in their clubroom once school had finished. To be fair, he wasn't the only one; Haruhi had dragged the other members along as well. To what purpose, it hadn't been explained yet, but he was sure that she had one in mind.

Rather than going into any of the smaller, named shops, Haruhi led them into a big supermarket, all the while attracting the attention of the other shoppers. Kyon hung back from the group, hoping that he wouldn't get the same association, and wishing he wasn't still in the same school uniform as they were.

"Excuse me, where are your Christmas decorations?" Haruhi asked, surprisingly politely to one of the sale assistant. Once being directed to the correct aisle, she bowed and offered her thanks. Kyon was stumped. Just when he thought he had this girl all figured out…

"KYON!" Haruhi barked, once more bringing him rudely out of his reverie. "Carry this," she commanded, pushing a large garland of tinsel into his arms. He sneezed. She glared.

"If you get any gross stuff on that then you're paying, and not just for the tinsel," she threatened. He resolved to try and not sneeze anymore.

After what seemed like hours, though it was probably barely half, Haruhi directed them to place everything onto the checkout. Her haul consisted of a flat-pack plastic Christmas tree, tinsel, lights, baubles, and quite a few other decorations. Kyon sighed, realising it was probably going to be his job to set this all up.

* * * * *

After dragging Haruhi's purchases back to the clubroom, it had started to get late. Koizumi suggested that they leave decorating until tomorrow, and thankfully, Haruhi begrudgingly agreed.

"Shall we play a game of Uno before we head home?" Koizumi spoke up again, sparking a look of interest in Haruhi's eyes.

"Uno? What's that?" she asked, sitting down by the table. Kyon sighed – if Haruhi were playing, it would no doubt get very competitive.

Koizumi explained the rules as he handed the cards out – it seemed to be mostly a game of chance. Although Kyon had no idea what most of his cards did, he was a fast learner, and soon the game took up a comfortable pace.

"So, have either of you bought your presents for the Secret Santa game yet?" Koizumi started, casually placing a draw four card onto the pile.

Kyon scowled at him, adding the extra cards to his already impossible hand.

"All sorted! I managed to find the perfect gift," Haruhi answered, changing the colour to Kyon's advantage.

"I'm still working on mine," Koizumi admitted, changing the colour back. "What about you, Kyon-kun?"

Kyon scowled again, starting to dislike this game immensely as he was forced to draw another card. "Nope. Haven't gotten anything yet," he said carelessly. "I might go out over the weekend for it."

"Well at least there's plenty of time. Still…11 days left before Christmas, if I'm not mistaken," Koizumi commented, smiling as he placed down his second to last card. "Uno."

Kyon sighed, resigning himself to his inevitable loss and occupying himself with what book to get for Nagato. As Haruhi placed her final card down before Koizumi had a chance to and performed her victory dance around the table, Nagato dropped a note in front of him. Unfolding it revealed the name of a foreign language book. Looking up, he saw her give him a knowing look before exiting the room.

He pocketed the note, wondering if he could find the strange title at the usual bookstore.

Mikuru was the next to dismiss herself, bowing to all of them politely before dashing from the room, making a hasty apology for leaving before she had permission. Haruhi finally came down off her high from winning the card game, picking up her bag and telling Kyon and Koizumi that they could leave whenever they wanted.

Kyon rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, not wanting to leave and be rude, but also not wanting to be stuck alone with the strange Esper.

"Suzumiya-san certainly has an impressive amount of decorations for us, doesn't she?" Koizumi started conversationally. Kyon nodded noncommittally, trying to avoid conversation.

"I look forward to seeing you putting them up," Kyon snapped his head to look at Koizumi at that odd statement, to see a different smile than usual. "It ought to make Suzumiya-san very happy, after all, and we all know how instrumental that is to our cause," he added, grinning like an idiot again.

Kyon agreed again, thinking of ways to escape this awkward and one-sided conversation.

"Well I ought to head off as well," this abrupt statement brought Kyon out of his reverie. "Shall I leave you here or are you going to go home as well?" Koizumi continued.

"Oh, no, I supposed I ought to head back. Have to be rested up for the work Haruhi is sure to put me to tomorrow…" he gave Koizumi an odd look at his expression over that statement, but dismissed it as Koizumi being absent minded.

They walked in relative silence to their shoe lockers, and upon reaching them, Kyon started to entertain thoughts of finding another gift. His heart sped up as he pulled open the door, but there was nothing. He couldn't help the unreasonable disappointment that filled him. Glancing over, he saw Koizumi once again giving him a knowing look, and hastened to get out of the school and away from the strange behaviour of his sometimes-friend.

* * * * *

"Did you put something in my bag?" Kyon asked his sister as she walked past his room. She shook her head, hoisting the cat higher into her arms as she did so. He sighed, evidently having to go digging into his bag to find out what had been poking him in the back on the way home.

He pulled the bag onto his lap, wondering why he carried so many schoolbooks with him that he would never use, and resolving to clean it out once the term was over.

Rummaging around through the back pocket, he finally found something out of the ordinary and drew it out to investigate further. He appeared to be holding a silver paper weight, in the shape of a heart on some kind of round base, so that it stood vertically. The second thing he noticed was the note, in the same handwriting as before –

Second day 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

The quotes from "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" is of course, a book written by Dr. Seuss, and is also not mine.

"Down a bit…now to the right…up…and to the left…and up some more…" the vague directions were coming from the Brigade leader as Kyon attempted to string some tinsel from the top of the wall.

Kyon grumbled to himself, resenting having to stand on a chair and fiddle around with garlands while Mikuru was enjoying putting baubles and candy canes onto their newly assembled Christmas tree. He imagined her look of concentration to be quite adorable, her tongue poking out from the corner of her mouth as she decided whether this branch needed more, or that one less…

"Pay attention!" Haruhi snapped, the shock of which caused Kyon to tumble off his perch and onto the floor. "Hmm," Haruhi surveyed the position he had left the tinsel in. "It'll do."

Kyon resisted starting an argument to look over to the direction of the Christmas tree, where it seemed Koizumi had been enlisted to help put the star on the top. He too was standing on a chair, and his shirt had become untucked, revealing just a slight hint of skin as he reached to get the decoration fixed.

Kyon looked away, blushing and cursing himself for even looking. How inappropriate, he should have been looking at Mikuru!

Nagato was reading a book out loud in the corner, as per Haruhi's request, although nobody seemed to be paying attention.

"…That his heart was two sizes too small," She didn't seem affected at all by the room's lack of attention, merely kept reading as though she had a highly interested audience. Kyon glanced at the title of the book, noticing a ridiculously childish picture and lettering on the front.

Haruhi appeared in front of him with a savage grin on her face, which would strike fear into the hearts of mere mortals, although Kyon just sighed.

"What is it now?" he asked, tired of her antics.

"Done!" Koizumi announced, pointing to the tree that he and Mikuru had decorated. She looked so pleased; it just made Kyon's heart melt. Though for some reason he couldn't help but notice the satisfied smirk on Koizumi's face as well.

"It looks good," he commented, ignoring his previous thoughts.

"Kyon, I was talking to you," Haruhi interrupted, snatching his attention back. "Wear this," she demanded, ramming a Santa hat onto his head. He pushed the fur brim off of his eyes in exasperation.

"Are you going to tell me why?" he asked, but she space she was standing in was already vacated. She was busy giving a matching hat to Koizumi, and putting reindeer ears on herself and the other two female members.

"Would it be possible to inquire as to what you have planned?" Koizumi asked politely, even as she pushed him towards the middle of the room.

"We're taking a group photo. I want something to start decorating this room so that everybody knows it's our clubroom," she explained, directing Mikuru to stand next to Nagato, who was still in her chair with her book. She herself stood on the opposite side, and Kyon and Koizumi took up the rear positions.

"What a nice idea," Koizumi commented to Kyon, who rolled his eyes. "I wonder if I would be able to get a copy for myself, perhaps we should do some sort of calendar as a fundraiser…" he suggested, to the interest of Haruhi.

"A calendar? We could have pictures of Mikuru-chan and Yuki-chan for the boys…"

And yourself, Haruhi, I'm sure a lot of people would like to see that…

"And Kyon and Koizumi-kun for the girls! It would be brilliant! We should do a special theme for each month, swimsuits for summer, so that's one month for Yuki-chan, one for Mikuru-chan, and one for Koizumi-kun and Kyon…"

Wait, we're together? What are you thinking, Haruhi?

"April would be adorable, Mikuru-chan in her bunny outfit for Easter…"

"Haruhi, are you going to rattle off you inane ideas all afternoon, or are you going to take the picture?" Kyon interrupted. She glared at him.

"Fine. On the count of three. 1…2…Smile~!"

The camera flashed as Haruhi pressed the button on the extendable cord. The picture would show Nagato looking up from her book, with her usual, perfectly expressionless face. Mikuru with a nervous smile, her hand raised as though waving at the camera. A beaming Haruhi, giving an enthusiastic thumbs up. Koizumi performing his usual complacent grin. And of course, Kyon, an expression of disbelief on his face at the antics of his classmate.

* * * * *

You better not shout, you better not cry…

The nonsensical lyrics came from a low volume in the corner where Haruhi had set up a CD player. Kyon was only able to pick up on a few lines in the English song, although he wasn't really trying to pay attention.

Rather, he was paying attention to the game of checkers that Koizumi had set up.

"What do you usually do over Christmas, Kyon-kun?" he asked politely, making the other boy look up from where he was contemplating his next move.

"Well, when I was younger I used to go around with my mother and look at all the lights on the houses, and of course, like all children, wait to see what was under the Christmas tree," he answered, looking back at the game board in order to jump one of Koizumi' pieces.

"When did you stop believing in Santa Claus?" Koizumi continued. Kyon looked up to see a serious, but curious expression on the brunette's face. He wondered vaguely why that question seemed so familiar to him, and shook it off as general déjà vu.

"I…suppose I can't really say. It wasn't any sudden realisation or anything, my mother just started hinting at it and when she finally told me it wasn't much of a shock. Why do you ask?" Kyon returned the question.

Koizumi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't remember ever believing in Santa Claus," he muttered, almost as though he were trying to draw a memory to the surface.

"No reason, just making polite conversation!" he switched suddenly, turning his usual grin back on, although Kyon was a little wary of how suddenly he changed. Not for the first time, he wondered whether there was more to the boy than met the eye.

He then remembered his earlier reaction to seeing 'more of the boy', and blushed, looking down at the board and relying on his fringe to cover up his embarrassment.

"I win," he announced, jumping the two last remaining pieces that Koizumi was attempting to continue playing with, and looked up, his complexion back under control.

He turned his attention instead to the small gifts he had received over the last two days, wondering what kind of adorably shy girl would leave him such unsigned tokens of her affection. Perhaps she would confess to him on Christmas? That would be such a lovely present…maybe it was even Mikuru…

"Kyon-kun!" the girl he had just been thinking about sat down next to him. Kyon looked around the room, noticing that it was only he, Mikuru and Koizumi remaining. He wondered when Haruhi and Nagato had left without him noticing.

"I need help on deciding a gift…I drew Suzumiya-san's name," she explained. Kyon sighed inwardly, he had so hoped she would get him.

"I would suggest something that shows you respect her as a leader, or that you enjoy being a member of the SOS Brigade," Koizumi spoke up after putting his board game away.

Mikuru frowned slightly, chewing her bottom lip. "That sounds like it would make her happy, but what could I get?" she asked, directing her question straight to Koizumi this time.

"Perhaps you would be able to get a plaque with the SOS Brigade symbol on it for the door, or a nameplate made up for her desk?" he suggested. Mikuru looked thoughtful, then understanding came across her features.

"I know exactly where to go! I have a friend who does woodcarving and engraving, I shall talk to him about it!" she exclaimed. Kyon looked up at her confession, remembering the two gifts he had received, and his mind once more turned to the thought that it was she who was his secret admirer.

"Thank you Koizumi-kun. Kyon-kun," she said, bowing, before picking up her bag and dashing out of the room.

"Well, that takes care of that problem. Have you collected your gift yet?" Koizumi asked, also picking up his book bag. Kyon shook his head in the negative.

"Perhaps we should go down to the shopping complex tomorrow once classes and club activities are finished, I still need to finalise mine as well," Koizumi suggested. Kyon shrugged, seeing no reason not to.

"Very well. I look forward to it," the Esper grinned, turning away from Kyon and heading out the main doors.

Kyon shook his head, realising that he never would be able to figure out the strange boy. He collected the books he needed for that night, but stopped when he saw a small box sitting on top of his shoes. He cast a furtive glance around to ensure nobody was watching him, before removing it carefully. Opening the lid revealed another note;

Third day

He blushed, removing the paper to see a lovely watch nestled in the paper strips inside the box. It had a thick band and a round face, displaying the correct time in analogue fashion. Upon closer examination, it was revealed that both the minute and hour hands had tiny silver hearts at their tips, keeping with the same pattern he had witnessed on both Monday and Tuesday.

Kyon removed the watch, fastening it to his left wrist in order to see whether it fit – it fit perfectly, and was neither too heavy nor too light. His blush subsided, making way instead for a happy grin to cross his features, as he placed the little box – which also had a heart on the lid, he noticed – into his bag. If anybody were to see him leaving the school that night, they would have thought something strange possessed him, for he was to be found whistling the same Christmas tune that Haruhi was playing earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

A ruler poking repetitively into his back rudely awaked Kyon from his nap during English class. He blinked a few times, fighting to keep his eyes open for any length of time, but the poking wouldn't cease. Finally raising his head from his desk, he took a furtive glance around the room to ensure that his sensei hadn't noticed, and surreptitiously wiped his mouth, just in case.

He turned around, glaring at Haruhi, who looked at him innocently, now chewing on the corner of the ruler that had woken him up.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, knowing that nothing good would come from her thoughtful expression.

"Do you think everybody will be able to make it to the clubroom on Christmas day?" she asked, staring out the window. He sighed, hating it when she got into these moods. Although he already knew that Nagato lived alone, so she wouldn't be a problem. Mikuru wasn't even from this time period, so he doubted she was staying with any family, and Koizumi was a shameless yes man. Even if he had family to be with, he would probably abandon them to make Haruhi happy.

"Probably. I think my mother will let me get away for a few hours in the afternoon," he replied, thankful that it seemed to cheer her up.

"Good. I have a Christmas lunch planned for us. I was going to see if I could cook a turkey, since it seems so popular in other countries!" she announced. Kyon let his mind drift to thoughts of her burning everything in sight while trying to cook.

"Uh…get Asahina-san to help, she seems to know her way around the kitchen," he suggested, not wanting to make Haruhi feel like he was saying she couldn't cook. She considered it for a moment, and nodded, much to his relief.

"What's this?" she asked suddenly, grabbing his wrist. He looked down, to see the watch that he had received yesterday. He flushed, not prepared to tell her about the gifts he had been getting. Of course, being the annoyingly observational girl that she was, Haruhi noticed his change in skin tone. She grinned.

"An early Christmas present, perhaps? Maybe from a secret admirer? Kyon, don't tell me you've actually gotten yourself a lady friend," she teased, letting go of his wrist. He shook his head.

"Of course not. It was just something my mother gave me because she was sick of me never being home on time. Although you might have something to do with that, after all," he denied, coming up with his lie on the spot. The grin never left her face.

"I'm sure. Do you usually blush when thinking about your mother? Silly Kyon, you can't lie to me. But if you don't want to tell me about it, I won't push," she finished innocently.

_That would be a change. Has the Christmas spirit infected you?_

"Bought your gift yet?" she asked, back to looking out the window. He shook his head, informing her that he was to be shopping for it tonight. She hummed absent-mindedly.

"I hope it snows on Christmas," she turned back to him, a smirk on her face. "Just imagine the school covered in snow!"

Kyon smiled, her excitement catching. "It's highly likely. I suppose we'll have to wait and see, won't we?"

_Why are you being so human today, Haruhi?_

"Suzumiya-san, Kyon-san, pay attention!" the teacher snapped, finally noticing their conversation. Kyon snapped his head back to face the front of the classroom, a guilty look on his face, while Haruhi took one look at the board and went back to staring out the window.

* * * * *

"So, what were you thinking of getting?" Koizumi asked pleasantly as they strolled through the shopping complex. Haruhi, for some reason, had cancelled club activities that day, claiming she had something to do at home.

"Well…I got Nagato, so I was planning on just buying her a book," Kyon answered, playing with the note she had given him in his pocket. Koizumi nodded his approval for the idea, and they continued on in companionable silence.

Thankfully, Kyon was able to find the unusual title in the foreign section of the bookstore, and once putting it in his bag, suggested that they shop for Koizumi's charge.

"Oh, it's already taken care of," he smiled.

"But didn't you say you still had something to do…?" Kyon asked, confused.

Koizumi grinned. "Trust me, it's all prepared." Kyon sighed.

"Fine. Who did you get, anyway? It's not Haruhi or Nagato, so that only leaves you, Asahina-san…or myself," he finished, a suspicious lilt to his voice. Koizumi just continued smiling blankly, obviously not willing to divulge the information.

Kyon wondered whether he had been unlucky enough to draw his own name from the hat, but quickly shook off those thoughts.

"Shall we get something to eat before heading home?" Koizumi asked. Kyon nodded, remembering that his mother and sister were going out for something to do with her primary school tonight.

As they headed towards the food court, Kyon let his mind return to questioning why Haruhi had run off so early today. Usually she insisted that they stay for at least an hour, to participate in her club activities – usually consisting of nothing more than Mikuru dressing up, Koizumi setting up a new board game, Nagato reading and Haruhi playing around with their Brigade website.

"What are you after?" Koizumi interrupted, announcing their destination. Kyon wandered over to buy some sushi, and returned to find Koizumi sitting at a table with a noodle dish he wasn't familiar with. Kyon dumped his bag next to him, relieved to lose the weight of the heavy tome he had purchased.

Conversation was scarce between them, Kyon being unable to think of something to say. He then remembered his conversation earlier that morning, with Haruhi, on whether people would be available for Christmas.

"Do you live alone?" he asked, then realised how strange that would sound – a fact that was only confirmed by Koizumi's odd look. "I mean, do you have family to spend Christmas with? Because Haruhi was asking whether people would be available for a Christmas lunch at the clubroom…" he explained further. Koizumi smiled.

"I haven't spoken to my family in over three years," he stated, laughing at the shocked look on Kyon's face.

"Is that…because of the Agency forbidding you…or…" he trailed off, unsure about what to say.

"No, the Agency had no problems with family members being visited, especially on field tasks. I have told you before, Kyon-kun, that before you met me I was entirely different to what I am now, and it was completely my choice to cut all ties with my family. I live in an apartment, quite close to Nagato-san," he explained, the things that he implied making Kyon's head reel.

"You cut all ties with your family?" he stuttered, unable to get over that one aspect.

"Of course. We did not get along, it was certainly not what one would call a happy family life," Koizumi answered, finally losing his grin for the first time during this conversation.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kyon offered.

"Don't be. After I went to work for the Agency, things became a lot better, though of course, I do have Haruhi to thank for that."

Kyon nodded, making up his last sushi roll to take home and eat later, standing up and collecting his bag at the same time Koizumi went to walk past his seat to put his trash in the bin.

It was only for a split second, but when Koizumi glanced over at him to nod an apology after bumping him slightly, Kyon swore that his eyes were far sharper and more calculating than he had ever seen them. It was almost as though he were seeing into the Esper's past. Of course, being such a brief amount of time, Kyon shook it off, ignoring the shiver that went down his spine at the sensation of looking directly into those eyes, so often hidden behind a blank smile.

It didn't even cross his mind that though Koizumi had suggested the trip, he hadn't bought a single thing, other than food.

* * * * *

Upon arriving home, Kyon immediately checked his bag, feeling irrationally disappointed when his search yielded no sign of mysterious gifts. Had the person given up?

His previous thoughts were rekindled, however, by a strange rattling coming from inside his blazer pocket as he removed it. Reaching in, he was presented with a simple silver chain, on which was attached a circular dog tag with a heart pressed into it.

He rubbed his head – the only time he had removed his blazer today was during P.E, and for a brief moment in class when the heaters were acting up.

Continuing to wonder how it got there, he pulled out the expected note;

_Fourth Day_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

Kyon sighed; it was the final day of school before Christmas holidays started, he had already completed his tests with a satisfactory result – enough to keep his mother happy – and he was currently watching a film that his sensei had brought in to class rather than having them do work. It felt like a good day.

Of course, he should have known better, especially since he knew Haruhi was attending.

"Kyon," she started, for once drawing no attention to herself due to the fact that there were quite a few quiet conversations happening, rather than watching the movie. "You're going to enjoy today's club activity!" she grinned.

Apart from that little bit of information, she refused to tell him what was going to happen. He sighed again, knowing that those thoughts would now successfully plague him for the rest of the day.

* * * * *

Kyon walked into the clubroom to find Haruhi filling several large bowls with popcorn.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stunned, only to be blinded as she beamed.

"We're making popcorn strings – I read about it on the internet!" she announced.

"So this is why there were no club activities yesterday?" Kyon questioned, to receive a nod as she continued filling the bowls. He shook his head in resignation, sitting down at the table where she had gathered all the chairs and waiting for the others to arrive.

Mikuru cast a curious look at the items once she walked in, but wordlessly sat herself opposite Kyon. Nagato didn't even look at what was going on, just took her usual seat, which Haruhi had moved so that it was currently next to Mikuru. Koizumi, being the last to arrive, was placed next to Kyon.

"Okay! Now everybody is here, I shall explain our task for today!" Haruhi said importantly, while Kyon rolled his eyes at her antics.

"You take this string and thread it through a needle, like so," she demonstrated. "And tie a knot in the end, and just thread popcorn onto it!"

Kyon looked dubious, but decided against arguing, opting instead to pick up a needle and thread and start this strange task.

After a few minutes work, Kyon had to admit that it did look quite interesting. Besides, he got to eat a handful of popcorn whenever Haruhi wasn't paying attention, which he enjoyed. It didn't take long for Koizumi to strike up a conversation.

"You know, what with all the decorations and lights around, wouldn't it be nice for the group to go and having a look at everything one night next week?" he asked. Haruhi's eyes lit up, a sure sign that she thought it was a good idea.

"Why did you have to mention that?" Kyon muttered. Koizumi merely shrugged and smiled.

"Is everybody free tomorrow?" Haruhi asked excitedly.

_Wow, you don't give much notice do you?_

Nagato nodded once, almost imperceptibly, Mikuru hesitated for a moment before agreeing, and Koizumi just shrugged, smiling at her. She looked expectantly at Kyon.

"…I can probably get away from my mother for a little while. It would have to be after 7 though, we're having people over at 6," he explained.

She nodded. "So it's settled, we shall all meet at the station at 7:30, and go from there!"

_When was that settled? I think you forgot to include us in the conversation again, Haruhi_

They all nodded, unable to question their fearsome and somewhat deranged leader, before going back to the task at hand.

"Damn!" Kyon cursed, accidentally stabbing himself in the finger due to lack of attention. Before he knew it, a cloth had been procured and pressed against the puncture mark. Looking up, he discovered it wasn't Mikuru, as he thought, but Koizumi, a look of concern on his face. When given a questioning look, he shrugged.

"I was trained to react to injuries, no matter how small," he answered Kyon's unasked question.

"Trained? You did first aid or something like that?" Haruhi asked, his comment piquing her interest.

"Something like that," Koizumi smiled, digging into his bag with his spare hand and pulling out a spray bottle and bandaid. "This may sting a little, but you've been touching food with that needle and you don't want anything infected," he said, holding up the bottle, which Kyon could now see was disinfectant. He pulled away sharply, dislodging the cloth in the process.

"No, it's perfectly fine, it's just a little cut," he protested, taking a look at the damage. It was actually deeper than he thought – apparently he had poked himself with some force – and was still bleeding slightly. Mikuru looked worried, and politely excused herself before hurrying out of the room.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "What a big fuss for such a small cut! Koizumi-kun, disinfect it, taking chances isn't a good idea. Kyon, you shut up, and Yuki-chan, please go and bring Mikuru-chan back from her little episode and fear of blood," she commanded.

Koizumi took his chance as Kyon was distracted by Haruhi's orders, and quickly sprayed the wound, wiped it clean, and fastened the bandaid on top of it. Kyon looked at his hand in disbelief, hardly even noticing it happen.

"You have to tell me how you learnt to do that," he muttered, without thinking. Koizumi just smiled politely back at him, unable to make an answer while Haruhi was around.

"S-sorry," Mikuru muttered, coming back into the room, a blush tinting her cheeks.

"Honestly, such a big fuss over a little blood! Now I know that I can't put you in a nurse's outfit, at least," Haruhi told her. She held up her popcorn chain, which she had somehow finished even while talking. "I'm going to tie this off and string it on the door. Put your name on the top on a piece of paper, let's see whose lasts the longest without getting eaten by mice or bugs," she announced, striding out of the room. Koizumi put the soiled handkerchief back in his pocket, explaining that he would wash it once he arrived home. Nagato was the next to finish her chain, and the others soon followed her, doing as Haruhi had instructed and hanging them on the outside of the door, before heading home.

* * * * *

"Kyon, this arrived for you today!" his sister yelled as he walked through the door.

"Give me that!" he snapped, snatching the package from her hands. She poked her tongue out at him and ran off down the hallway.

It was, once again, a small box once he had taken off the unremarkable brown paper, common courtesy when mailing something larger than a letter. Setting the box down on his desk, he switched on his computer in order to check his mail, and soon became absorbed in a conversation with Taniguchi, forgetting about the box for about half an hour.

Ladiez, come get it

What is that crazy Suzumiya making you do over Christmas, anyway?

My name isn't Kyon -_-

Nothing too terrible, just some Xmas lunch thing. It's better than spending it with my sister anyway she'd probably want me to play with all of her new toys.

Ladiez, come get it

Hah, my brother is the same. I was hopin' I could come to yours to avoid it

My name isn't Kyon

You expect me to ditch Haruhi? She'd probably kill me

Ladiez, come get it

Wouldn't put it past her. You free tomorrow?

My name isn't Kyon

Nope, Haruhi is making us go 'round to look at lights

Ladiez, come get it

She's a complete tyrant, isn't she?

My name isn't Kyon

I wouldn't say she's that bad. Cut her some slack, she's probably never had friends to spend Christmas with before

Ladiez, come get it

Yeah sure whatever. What about Sunday? Want to come over and have a go at this new game I bought?

My name isn't Kyon

Sure, I suppose you're as bad at it as you are at all the others. See you around 12 then

Ladiez, come get it

Good luck with Suzumiya. If I don't see you Sunday, I know what to tell the cops.

My name isn't Kyon

Haaha, very clever. Goodbye

***Ladiez, come get it has signed off***

It was only after his rather boring conversation and a game of solitaire that he remembered the box. Looking at it revealed nothing of its contents, though naturally, opening the lid yielded better results.

He found a black leather wallet, which had a silver clasp attached to one side in – as he expected by now – the shape of a heart. Opening the wallet out of curiosity, he found the note saying

Fifth day

He sighed, wishing that whoever it was that was would just reveal herself, he really wanted to thank her for these lovely gifts.

As he set his new wallet on his bedside table, next to his dog tag, watch, paperweight and sculpture, he absently turned the paper over in his hand, to find something else written on the other side, for the first time since receiving the notes.

He raised his eyebrows as he read the one word message;

Give

Having no idea what it meant, he put the note into his drawer along with the four others, before sitting back down at the computer and logging into one of his favourite online games.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

"Thank you for the meal," one of Kyon's mother's friends bowed politely. His mother laughed it off, telling them to return any time.

"What are you to be doing for the rest of the night?" she inquired, making small talk as her husband drove the car down.

"Kyon is seeing his girlfriends!" his sister announced, to the laugher of the women still present.

"Is this true? Has our Kyon grown up and become a ladies man?" the same woman asked. He blushed, shaking his head and muttering about the stupidity of young children, before saying his farewells and going up to his room to change into something more suitable for strolling around the streets on a winter night.

Kyon was quite lucky that he lived close to the station; so it didn't take him long to reach his group, who were, of course, already gathered there, even though it was only 15 past 7.

For once, Haruhi neglected to give him a punishment, instead directing everybody to follow her as she pulled out a map and walked off in the opposite direction. Everybody soon fell into step behind her, having no notion of where they were going, for some reason putting their trust in the psychotic girl in front of them.

"How's your hand?" Koizumi asked, walking beside Kyon at the back of the line.

"What? Oh, right," Kyon remembered, pulling up his left hand to view the bandaid he hadn't yet removed. He shrugged. "It's fine. Just a tiny cut."

Koizumi eyed the appendage, his eyes passing over the watch and coming up to rest on Kyon's face. "What a nice wrist watch. Where did you get it?" he asked pleasantly.

"Uh…early Christmas gift," Kyon answered, which was semi-true. For some reason Koizumi found this amusing, chuckling at something only he knew.

"Suzumiya-san showed us the map before you got here. Apparently she went around during the day and looked for the most decorated streets, then wrote them down. Quite organised," Koizumi commented. As much as he hated to give Haruhi praise, Kyon had to agree.

"Any idea where she's taking us now?" he asked, wanting to know how long it would take to reach their destination.

Koizumi looked around, associating the street signs with the names on the map. "I think it should take about 5 more minutes to reach the first street," he answered. Kyon nodded, and sped up to talk with Mikuru. She blushed prettily upon seeing him beside her.

"Did you manage to get your gift?" he asked in a low voice, mindful of Haruhi just a few metres ahead of them, although she seemed to be engaged in complaining about the fact that Nagato was once again wearing her school uniform.

Mikuru nodded, a pleased look coming across her face.

"I think she will love it – I went down and had it specially designed and crafted!" she chirped, grinning up at him. "It has the symbol that Suzumiya san drew, and a plaque below it listing the names of the five members."

Kyon smiled back at her, amused at how happy she was to satisfy Haruhi. He was distracted by the flashing lights up ahead – apparently they had reached their destination.

Haruhi had them ooh and aah at the first house for a few minutes, appreciating the skeletal reindeer set up in the front yard and the several large flashing stars on the roof – before they moved on to one a few houses down. This house was, to say the least, spectacular. There were moving, dancing elves in the windows, the entire garden was lit up, the roof even had "Merry Christmas" written on it using lights.

Haruhi grinned smugly at them. "I decided to start with the best one I found. Pretty, right?" she teased, to the dumbfounded expressions of both Mikuru and Kyon. Kyon wondered vaguely if they didn't do Christmas decorations in her time period.

They continued on in this manner, admiring the work that people put into making their houses look so amazing.

By the time 8 O' clock rolled around, they had exhausted all the houses on Haruhi's map, and had instead settled in a park. Haruhi flopped down onto the grass, staring thoughtfully up at what little of the night sky she could see beyond the cloud cover and smog.

"I remember when I used to believe that Santa Clause flew across the sky, somehow managing to get all around the world in one night," she mused. "I always wished Santa Clause was real." She stood abruptly. "Mikuru-chan, I'm going to go to the toilet block," she announced, pointing at the dark shape in the distance. Mikuru jumped, and obediently followed. Kyon immediately turned his attention to Koizumi, but neglected to speak until the two girls were out of hearing distance.

"If she wishes that Father Christmas is real, does that mean he will be?" he asked, drawing on her earlier comment. Koizumi shook his head.

"I've told you before, Suzumiya-san is an intelligent girl. She knows what is reality and what is not, and so even subconsciously she knows that Santa could not possibly exist. You don't have to worry, an obese man in a red suit isn't going to be breaking into your house anytime soon," he teased, smiling and flicking his fringe from his eyes. Kyon sat down, relieved.

"At least I know the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy aren't going to manifest themselves either," he sighed. Koizumi looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about? The Easter Bunny is real."

Kyon paled. Did this 17 year old boy really still believe in the existence of a magical rabbit that went around delivering eggs?

That thought process was stopped by Koizumi bursting into laughter, a genuine smile on his face, which was a rare sight.

"You should have seen your expression, Kyon-kun!" he snickered, gaining control of himself. Kyon scowled, but the corner of his mouth twitched, and soon he too, was chuckling.

"That certainly would have been something. I almost thought that the Agency never told you that the Easter Bunny wasn't real," he commented. Koizumi cast a warning look at him, then glanced at Nagato, who was sitting quietly, watching their antics.

"It is of no concern to me, Koizumi-san, Kyon-san. I am not reporting this conversation back to my entity, nor is the information you divulged useful in any way," she said, in her usual blunt manner. Koizumi nodded at her, and Kyon was suddenly struck by the power of these two people – Nagato, a data creature, or an alien from outer space, sent here to examine Suzumiya Haruhi. Koizumi, a boy with the powers of ESP who's Agency believed Haruhi to be equivalent to a God. He shuddered as the thought of these two people fighting each other entered his mind – he had seen them both in battle before, and did not want to imagine what it would be like were they to be pitted against one another.

"Do not distress yourself, Kyon-san. I have no wish to engage Koizumi-san in combat. I am programmed only for research purposes, and he has further developed situations in which I can utilize effective observation. We are comrades in this task," she announced. Kyon didn't even bother to ask how she knew what he was thinking.

"I would even go so far as to say we are friends, Nagato-san," Koizumi smiled at her. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and turned her head to watch Haruhi jumping around Mikuru on their way back to where the rest of the group was sitting, leaving Kyon to wonder what on Earth had just happened.

He had the wind knocked out of him by Haruhi jumping onto his back, treating him strangely like she often treated Mikuru. Kyon did not notice the look she and Koizumi shared as he focused on detaching her arms from around his neck, unable to even yell at her once she let go, since she just ignored him in favour of announcing that it was time to return home.

* * * * *

Kyon reached his house with grass stains on the knees of his favourite pants, courtesy to Haruhi's surprise attack, and he smelt distinctly of wet grass. Consequently, his mother scolded him for rolling around in the grass at his age, ordering him to put his trousers into the wash immediately. He agreed, if only to get her to stop nagging him.

"This came for you, by the way," she added, handing him a parcel, before heading back to the kitchen to continue her cleaning up after the dinner party. Kyon looked at the parcel for all of two seconds before heading off to his room to open it.

The gift wasn't as fancy as usual, wrapped in several layers of bubble wrap was one of those silver table stands, which restaurants used to hold numbers in. Naturally, it was in the shape of a heart. The note was in a different place this time, being held up by the stand.

_Sixth day_

Turning it over, Kyon found another part of the message he had started receiving yesterday.

Me

Shaking his head, he wondered what it could possibly mean, before placing the rest of the papers bearing the days into the stand, in order, and placing it onto his desk.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

Kyon was looking forward to spending a day without the interference of Haruhi, for once. Mentally preparing himself for the onslaught of inappropriate comments Taniguchi would make, he tied up his shoelaces, bid goodbye to his mother, and left the house. It was an uncharacteristically sunny day, although is still wasn't warm, of course, and he quite enjoyed the walk to his best friend's house.

"Why are you so cheerful today?" Taniguchi asked upon opening the door. Kyon shrugged, kicking his shoes off at the door and following Taniguchi up to his room.

Ignoring the comments about what girls had improved on his ratings system (there was no point him rating them, he wasn't going to get any of them anyway), Kyon watched Taniguchi set up and explain his game. Apparently, it connected to the net, so that quite a few other people from around the world would play the same thing at the same time. It was a mindless RPG, and after Kyon created his character – he always played these things as a character of his creation, Kyonko, who was petite, had long brown pigtails and always wore a cute outfit – Taniguchi had them walking around the area they first appeared in.

"Why are you a female character, Kyon? You always do it," Taniguchi complained. Kyon shrugged.

"They play just the same whether they're male or female, you know. And the female designs always look better than the males," Kyon looked pointedly at Taniguchi's bulky character in order to prove his point.

Taniguchi nodded, conceding defeat, before exclaiming in surprise.

"This guy is attacking us!" he pointed out, countering the attack. "You should stay back, you haven't even levelled up any." Kyon nodded, walking away from the battle that was taking place between "Haruhiko" and "Tani-sama".

"This guy is impossible…" Taniguchi muttered. "Kyon, do you have basic healing spells in your list?" Kyon opened up the list and checked.

"Yeah, I can do it…once a minute," he answered. Taniguchi told him to do so in order to defeat this guy.

**What's the matter, getting a girl to defend you?**

The words appeared on the screen, above the character's head. Kyon sighed – just because he played as a female character, didn't make him female, or make his character any less useful.

**Are you being a tough guy by picking on a girl?**

He retaliated, glancing at Taniguchi, who snickered at seeing Kyon refer to himself as a girl.

No way. Girls can defend themselves just as well. Usually better. I am going to win in a moment.

Something about the character's way of speaking tipped Kyon off. Realization dawned as he groaned in exasperation at running into her even here, in this virtual world.

**Haruhi?**

He managed to ask, right before the character Taniguchi was playing as keeled over, vanishing from the spot. Kyon, currently attached to him, went along with him to their respawn point. Taniguchi cursed, having lost some of his favourite items after his murder. Kyon sighed, suggesting that they go train on lesser beings than themselves for now, in order to get more experience.

* * * * *

"Lunch!" Taniguchi's mother called cheerfully up the hallway, causing the two boys to save their game and go off in the much more rewarding task of acquiring food. As they retreated back to the room, Taniguchi's mother stopped them for some light conversation.

"Kyon-kun, what do you have planned over Christmas?" she asked him. He shrugged, indicating that his mouth was full. After a moment, he was able to answer.

"I'm spending Christmas morning with my family, then the afternoon with…friends," he answered, not missing the way Taniguchi looked at him for his statement. She nodded, satisfied.

"Off you go then, have fun playing your game. Kill some people for me, okay?" she grinned. Kyon nodded slowly – he had never gotten used to the way Taniguchi's mother acted – before once again following his friend back down the hallway.

They returned to their game to find an invitation to join a private server – usually only reserved for large parties who were on a particular quest. Taniguchi shrugged, joining the server to find "Haruhiko" standing there waiting for them.

**Kyonko?** 'he' asked. Kyon nodded, then remembered that only Taniguchi could see him and felt like a fool.

**Yes?** He responded simply, waiting for an answer.

**If that's Kyon, what are you doing playing as a female? You pervert!**

Kyon jumped, surprised, then he felt the indignity of the accusation.

**I am not a pervert. I have several good reasons for playing as a female character. What do you want, Haruhi?** He responded, neglecting to explain his reasons. The character on screen walked over to him.

At least you picked a cute design. This saves me calling you, meet at the clubroom at 3 tomorrow.

And with that last message, the character disappeared, evidently logging out. Kyon sighed. His phone wasn't switched on – if he had not come into this game she would never had been able to contact him, and he would have avoided having to go. Though she probably already knew where he lived, and would come drag him to the meeting, were he to miss it.

Taniguchi looked at him. "You're still having club meetings during the holidays?"

"Apparently," Kyon answered, sighing. Taniguchi shook his head, expressing his deepest sympathies, but reminding Kyon that it was his own fault for getting caught up with Haruhi in the first place.

Soon afterwards, Kyon decided to return home. Thankfully, the weather was holding up, although it looked like rain tomorrow. Perfect, It would be just his luck if it were to rain when he had to walk up to the school. Sighing, he checked the mailbox, and was surprised to see no surprise gift. Perhaps whoever it was had given up, out of ideas for new gifts.

His sister gave him the usual greetings, asking whether he had been at one of his 'girlfriend's' houses, and losing interest when he replied in the negative.

He had just entered his room when he had the strange urge to check his phone, and dug it out of his pocket to switch it on. Not five minutes after he had done so, did he receive a call from – as the caller ID claimed – Koizumi Itsuki.

"Hello, Kyon speaking," Kyon answered.

"Oh, I wasn't sure if you'd pick up. I was wondering whether you received Suzumiya-san's call about the meeting tomorrow – I tried calling earlier, but your phone was switched off," the mellow tones of the Esper answered him.

Kyon sat down at his computer, switching it on in the process. "Yeah. She showed up in a game I was playing, if you'd believe. Gave me the message, then logged out. Any idea what's happening?" he asked, waiting for his desktop to load.

"No, not a clue. I was hoping she would have told you something. Looks like it's going to be a nice surprise, doesn't it?" he asked, the smile on his face evident even through the phone. Kyon sighed.

"I really wish she would stop with the surprises. I'm going to die young if she keeps this up," he countered, falling into easy banter with the other boy, something he wasn't used to doing.

Koizumi laughed. "I'm sure that if she so wished, she could be the death of us all. But onto a lighter subject – did you catch any of the sunlight today? It's a rare sight during these months."

"I did, actually. I was at a friend's house while playing that game I mentioned, and I walked there." Finally, the computer loaded up.

"Good to hear. It's not healthy to spend all day inside, after all. Have you wrapped that gift for Nagato-san, yet?" Koizumi asked, accompanied by the sound of something squeaking, as though he were sitting down.

"Not yet. I should get some paper tomorrow on the way to the clubroom, there's a little shop on the way," he answered, clearing out the junk from his E-mail inbox at the same time. He stopped, hovering over one with a hidden E-mail address, deciding to open it up.

Secrets are hidden in the bottom of the garden

"Kyon-kun? Are you still there?" Koizumi sounded worried, having not received a response for a while.

"What? Oh, sorry. Yeah. I have to go though, something has come up," he answered, wondering what on Earth the mail could mean.

"Of course. I shall see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Kyon-kun." After saying his farewells, Kyon hung up his phone, heading out into his back garden, looking around suspiciously.

He couldn't miss it – sitting right down, nestled near the fence, was a small fake pine tree. Moving closer to it, it very clearly had several heart shaped baubles hung on it. Kyon looked around before picking it up, knowing that one didn't have to enter his house to get into his back garden, they had merely follow the path off to the left of his house, and there were no gates.

The paper clipped to the topmost point of the tree was the same as all the others – the expected _Seventh Day_ scrawled onto it, but Kyon turned it over to see if the mysterious message he received with yesterday's gift would be continued.

A 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

As he had predicted, it started to rain just as he left the house to get to the school. Just a light drizzle, which was always the most annoying. He blamed Haruhi for this, even though he knew she couldn't control the weather – well, he thought she couldn't – she was the one who had demanded his presence, ruining a perfectly good afternoon with her sudden appearance.

By the time Kyon reached the school, his jacket was damp, his face sticky, and his hair wet and flopping in his eyes. Brushing it away in annoyance, he approached the door to the clubroom, to note that most of the popcorn strings were half eaten, with Nagato's and Haruhi's remaining the least damaged.

Opening the door revealed that for once, he was not the last to arrive, and it was instead their esteemed leader who was missing from the group. Kyon shook his head at the hypocrisy of her actions – there were never any penalties on her for being late.

After sitting down at the table, opposite from Koizumi and Mikuru who seemed to be engaged in a discussion, Haruhi burst into the room.

"Excellent! Everybody is here!" she exclaimed, dumping several plastic bags on the floor. Kyon wondered what menial task she had set for them this time.

"First, I have the photos from the other day," she announced, rummaging around in one bag to emerge with several copies of the aforementioned picture, keeping one for herself, already in a frame, and hooking it up on the wall on a nail that seemed to be previously installed. She stood back, a satisfied look on her face.

Kyon took his copy of the photo, which would probably end up just attached to his wall with tape or something similar.

Haruhi picked up the other bag, dumping several trays, sugar, flour and other such items onto the table in front of them. Kyon looked at her, waiting for the explanation.

"Baking," she beamed, for once her statement making Mikuru smile instead of cower, and Kyon put his hand against his forehead, already wishing he had never come, even if it meant facing her wrath.

She set about ordering them to different tasks – Kyon was delegated the job of mixing the batter, and set up his own little area on the table. Haruhi shoves a piece of paper at him, and open inspection, it contained the measurements for each ingredient.

Koizumi was delegated the task of cutting the dough with the cookie cutters provided, for Nagato to set in the oven and watch so they did not burn. Haruhi and Mikuru were at the other end of the table, ready to decorate the completed cookies.

Kyon wondered at the production line like state they were in, before setting to work with his ingredients. After a few minutes, conversation started up between those who currently had nothing to do, Kyon getting pulled in against his will.

"What is everybody getting for Christmas?" Haruhi asked, playing absently with Mikuru's hair.

When nobody answered, she huffed, pouting, before evidently deciding that Mikuru was required to be in her maid outfit for this task and dragging her out of the room.

After Nagato had put the first tray of edible Christmas trees and stars into the oven, Haruhi burst back into the room with Mikuru in toe, rambling about new outfits she needed to get for her.

Kyon continued mixing his batter in silence, musing on the mysterious gifts he had received and wondering whether another would appear tonight.

"Do you have any plans for the rest of the week?" Koizumi asked. Kyon jumped, startled from his thoughts.

"Not really. I need to wrap my gifts, but apart from that I'll probably just stay at home. Unless of course, she wants us here," he nodded in Haruhi's direction.

Koizumi chuckled. "I suspect that is going to be the case quite often," he was interrupted by the egg timer going off and Haruhi badgering Nagato to remove the cookies faster. She then had to wait for a while longer as they cooled, and after complaining for a moment, went back to pulling Mikuru's hair into different styles.

"Suzumiya-san already expects us to be here for Christmas day, if only for a few hours, and I have no doubt that she'll find other activities for us to do," Koizumi finished.

"If she tries to make me go carolling, I'm going to have the flu," Kyon muttered, to the amusement of his companion. They looked up to see Haruhi finally able to squeeze the icing onto her cookies, apparently showing Mikuru how it was done. Somehow, Mikuru's turned out much neater than Haruhi's, which were more like a blob of colour.

The next time Kyon looked up, it seemed like Haruhi had gotten bored of decorating the cookies, and was instead squeezing the icing onto Mikuru's face, laughing at her protests as she licked it off. Kyon shook his head at the antics, feeling like he should save Mikuru, but not wanting to become the victim.

Sorry, you'll have to take one for the team

Concentrating on his mixture, he didn't notice Haruhi circle around the table and walk up behind him, only becoming aware of her presence when he felt the strange sensation of something on his cheek. Jerking his hand up to meet it, he found that she had squeezed blue icing onto him. He turned around slowly to her grinning face, and was about to lecture her about being responsibly in the kitchen when she descended upon him, and just like Mikuru, the mixture was gone. He stared in disbelief; sure that no other girl he had met would do the same things she did. Haruhi took this opportunity to attack the other side of his face.

"You really should try some of it, it's delicious," she commented, licking more of the icing from her finger. Kyon opened his mouth to protest again, only to have another tongue make contact with his cheek. He turned, his eye twitching, to see Koizumi smiling and nodding at Haruhi.

"It is. You picked a very good flavour," he told her, winking at Kyon. Kyon flushed, unsure of the connotations of Koizumi's statement. Before Haruhi had a chance to use either of her icing tubes again, he grabbed one from her hand, shotting it towards Koizumi. Haruhi laughed again, running back over to squeeze more on Mikuru, who had just managed to clean herself off at the sink. Kyon wiped some of the icing off Koizumi and tried it, agreeing with both his and Haruhi's previous claims as to the taste.

"Shouldn't Haruhi have the same thing bestowed upon her as we did?" Koizumi suggested, smiling even though there was icing smudged over his cheek and down his t-shirt. Kyon grinned, standing up with the intention of paying Haruhi back. Somehow, Koizumi managed to trip him up as he took his first step, and he was suddenly looking up at the other boy from a very different angle. The Esper loomed over his, a strangely impish look on his face as he shook the icing bottle that Kyon only now realised had left his hand. The last thought he had before their room descended into chaos was the interesting way Koizumi's bangs fell forward once he leaned over Kyon to decorate his face, in the name of Christmas spirit.

* * * * *

Observing their work for the day, Kyon decided that more icing had gotten on the walls, floor, and themselves rather than on the cookies, which Haruhi was happily nibbling at. It was doubtless going to be his job to clean up, so he started with finding a supply closet out in the hallway. Bringing the bucket and mop back to the room, he found Koizumi exiting as well.

"Going home?" Kyon asked, annoyed that he got out of the work. Koizumi shook his head.

"I'm going to help clean up. Where did you find those?" he nodded towards the cleaning supplies. Kyon pointed him in the right direction, thankful that he wasn't the only one who had to do it.

Somehow, Nagato had avoided getting any of the mess on her, and was now sitting in her corner reading. Kyon filled the bucket at the sink, and started dutifully cleaning the floors, nodding at Koizumi as he did the same to the walls with a spray bottle and cloth.

The mess on their clothes could not be helped, Kyon would just have to return home with it and hope that awkward questions weren't in abundance.

* * * * *

Luckily, it appeared that his mother and sister had gone out, so he was able to sneak his clothes into the wash and have a quick shower and they were none the wiser as to the childish activity he had participated in today.

Returning to his room and towelling his hair dry after putting on a fresh set of clothes, he noticed something hanging outside the house, from the old tree that had been in the front yard for as long as he could remember. Heading outside again, he found out that the item was a fancy origami heart – with the paper attached to it.

Eighth day

Turning it over, he found the word; _Chance_

Thinking over his past three messages, the sentence made sense.

Give me a chance

"I'd give you a chance, assuming I knew who you were," he muttered, turning around and heading back inside, never noticing the person standing around the corner smile as they left.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

Kyon woke up late on Tuesday, looking at his clock to see that he had missed breakfast. He groaned, too lazy to go fix something for himself, instead deciding to wait until lunch.

Almost as soon as he sat down at his desk, his mother poked her head into his room.

"Oh good, you're finally up!" she exclaimed, ignoring his tired look. "Get dressed, we're going down to the shops soon for a bit of last minute Christmas shopping." And with that, she was gone again. Kyon sighed, wishing she had told him earlier, but complying with her wishes, finding the shirt and trousers that he wore last night, after showering.

When he emerged into the kitchen, it was to find his mother scolding his sister for spilling something while trying to make a snack. It took a few minutes, but they were finally ready to leave.

Kyon trailed along behind his mother and sister, the former of which was getting dragged around by the latter to look in all the shop windows at their Christmas displays, designed to draw in the attention of potential buyers.

Looking around absently, Kyon spotted a "Hiring" sign in a small knick knack store, and thought that what with Haruhi's tendency to have him pay for their meals if he arrived after her, it would be prudent for him to look for a job. Letting his mother know where he would be, he walked over to inquire as to the hours required.

"Just after school and some weekends," the elderly shop owner answered him.

"Would starting at five be acceptable?" Kyon asked, thinking of the club activities he would miss if he had to start directly when school finished. The owner nodded, and Kyon left his details, turning to leave the shop and almost bumping straight into Mikuru, who was examining the stand of mobile phone decorations.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" she squeaked out, her head bowed.

"It's not your fault, I wasn't watching where I was walking," Kyon answered, feeling guilty at causing her so much distress.

"K-Kyon-kun?" she asked, looking up. He nodded, bringing his hand up in a pathetic little wave.

"I didn't expect to run into you here. Are you doing some last minute shopping?" he asked, moving out of the doorway for somebody else to enter the store. She nodded.

"For Tsuruya-chan. She loves cute things, so I thought I'd come in here," Mikuru answered. Kyon looked at the stand she had been examining.

"What about this?" he asked, picking up a tiny bell in the shape of a lucky cat. Mikuru smiled.

"It's adorable. I'll be back in a moment!" she agreed, taking the decoration and pulling out her purse, heading off to pay.

"Kyon, are you finished? We're going to head upstairs and get something to eat," his mother's voice floated in behind him.

"Oh – hello there. Are you one of Kyon's friends?" she asked, seeing Mikuru come back over to them.

"Ah – yes! My name is Asahina Mikuru, but please call me Mikuru!" she answered, bowing.

Kyon's sister giggled. "I remember you. You're still pretty. Are you Kyon's girlfriend yet?" Kyon glared at her as Mikuru laughed.

"And you're just the same as when I last saw you. How is your schoolwork going?" she asked, bending down to be at eye level with the small girl. She pouted.

"School is boring. I don't see why I have to go," his sister responded, electing that same laugh from Mikuru.

"We were just going up to get some lunch, why don't you join us, Mikuru-chan?" his mother smiled. Mikuru politely agreed, and she and Kyon followed behind the other two females.

"Asahina-san, you seemed very surprised at the lights the other night. Don't they do that sort of thing in – where you come from?" Kyon asked, wary of possible eavesdroppers.

Mikuru shook her head absently, before looking stricken. "Oh – I shouldn't have told you that!" she muttered, distressed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to try and get you in trouble. I won't ask anything else, okay?" Kyon apologised, worried that she would receive some kind of punishment for her slip up.

"I want pocky~" Kyon's sister whined, tugging at her mother's hand.

"After lunch, I'll buy you some. What do you want to eat now?" Kyon's sister pondered for a moment, before running off to the noodle stand. Mikuru giggled at her antics, and headed off in the same direction. Sighing and not wanting to be the odd one out, Kyon also decided to get whatever his sister was having.

"So, Mikuru-chan," his mother started, once they were all seated. "You are a year above Kyon, aren't you?" she asked. Mikuru nodded shyly.

"How did you come to be friends with him? I can't imagine any girls in my year talking to the boys lower than them when I was in school," his mother laughed.

"Oh – well I got…uhm…recruited in the club that our other friend, Suzumiya-san, created. That's how I met your son," she answered, careful with her wording.

"Oh, you knew Suzumiya-chan before she started at the school, then?" his mother continued, to received a negative answer.

"She found me while I was at a meeting for the calligraphy club, and uh…asked me to join," she answered. Kyon's mother laughed.

"She does sound like a boisterous girl, approaching senior students so easily. Oh – look at the time!" his mother exclaimed, glancing at her watch. "It was lovely speaking with you, feel free to drop by for dinner sometime, but we really must head home," she added, taking Kyon's sister's hand and nodding at him to say his goodbyes before walking off.

"Yes, it was a pleasant surprise to run into you. See you soon," Kyon said. Mikuru waved cutely at him, and he ran off to join his family members.

* * * * *

"Kyon has a girlfriend, Kyon has a girlfriend!" his sister ran around the house once they arrived home.

"Quiet, she's just his friend, right Kyon?" his mother admonished. Kyon attempted to tap his sister on the head for being so silly, but she ran out of the room giggling. He sighed – why couldn't she respect him as an older brother? She used to call him "Nii-san." Shaking his head at the impunity of it all, he went back outside to check the mail, finding a tiny wrapped parcel addressed to him.

Wondering if it were a gift from the same person, he put it in his pocket and took it back to his room, dodging his sister along the way and shutting the door when she tried to follow him in.

He listened to her footsteps retreat further up the hall, heading back to her room, before pulling the parcel out.

It was small, much smaller than any of the others, and he carefully pulled off the tape that was keeping the paper closed.

The gift fell onto his bed, along with the paper from it – _Ninth day._ Kyon turned it over, wondering if his mysterious message would continue. _Follow._

Kyon shook his head, having no idea what it meant, before putting the paper in the cardholder along with the rest of them.

With that, he picked up the gift that had fallen to his bed. It was a tiny heart, with a bell attached to it and a string for putting on his phone. He stared in amazement – he had almost given up hope of Mikuru being his admirer, but perhaps not. Of course, the mere fact that she was buying phone decorations today, and now he had received one, wasn't enough to give it away, but perhaps it was. For some reason, he wasn't as elated at thinking it was her as he would have been when he first started receiving them.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

Kyon woke up on Wednesday wondering how he was going to spend his day. It had been so long since he had any free time, this was entirely new to him. Pulling on yesterdays jeans and shirt, which subsequently were also the jeans and shirt of the day before, Kyon made his way to the kitchen to see if he could coerce his mother into giving him breakfast, even though it was past 11.

His efforts were successful, returning to his room with a piece of toast, ignoring his mother's lectures on the virtues of waking up at a normal hour.

Just after he finished his measly breakfast and had started setting up his console for a morning of gaming accomplishments, his phone went off. Sighing and expecting it to be Haruhi, he answered.

"Hello, Kyon speaking," he said, a habit he had never broken from answering the home phone.

"Hello, we spoke yesterday…" Kyon's attention was now focused on the conversation – it was the shop owner he had given his contact details to, calling him back.

"I was wondering if you would be available this afternoon for a training session? You would mainly be charged with stacking shelves and such, I'm not as young as I used to be and my back can't handle it anymore…"

"Of course, what time would you like me in?" Kyon answered once the voice on the other end of the line trailed off. After confirming that he should come in to start at 12:30, and being assured that this training session was paid, Kyon said his farewells.

"I'm going out for a few hours, mother. I may have found that job you have been asking me to get," Kyon said, heading towards the front door.

"Wait just one moment and come back here!" she snapped, causing him to freeze mid-step. "You are not going to your new job in three day old clothes. Go get changed into something nicer, and don't make me come up there to make sure you are. I have to do that with your sister, I hope that I can trust you to be more responsible," she lectured, pulling at his shirt where he had gotten a stain on it last night. He brushed her hands away, agreeing.

Returning for inspection, his mother nodded at his new clean jeans and button down black shirt.

"Wear a jacket though, it's starting to get cold," she admonished. Kyon took a look outside, noticing the black clouds, and quickly complied. Finally, he managed to get out of the house, easily making it to the shopping complex in time. Checking his watch, he still had 15 minutes to spare, and decided to use them in procuring a better breakfast for himself than the single piece of toast he had earlier.

Checking his watch again at 25 past, Kyon lazily ambled over to the small job, dropping his rubbish into the bin as he did so.

"Kyon-san, you showed up!" the storeowner exclaimed, much to Kyon's befuddlement. "Oh, I'm sorry, we have had a lot of pranks in the past few weeks. I shall show you to the storeroom."

Kyon nodded, following slowly behind the old man. He memorised where everything was kept, and was then showed the shelves that each item belonged to. His job consisted mainly of keeping the shelves nicely stocked and tidy, and keeping the store clean, as well as sorting out new arrivals out the back.

Roughly half an hour into his job, after sweeping up the floors and ensuring everything on display was facing towards the customer, Mikuru once again walked in.

"Ah, Mikuru-chan! Back again I see! Surely your house cannot contain so many things?" the owner asked her. She smiled politely.

"Yes, but everything is just so cute, I can't resist. Oh – Kyon-kun! What are you doing here?" she exclaimed, noticing him sitting behind the counter where he and the owner had been engaging in a game of shoji.

"I just got a job. I didn't know you came here often," he answered, looking at her with the unasked question hanging between them. She blushed.

"Oh, uh…I just like collecting things…" she muttered, fiddling with a small stuffed bear behind her. He smirked at her.

Of course. I should have known you would have such a cute habit

"How is Tsuruya-san?" Kyon's thoughts were interrupted.

"She's fine. She had a bit of a cold earlier but I think it's clearing up," Mikuru answered. Kyon wondered how she knew the shop owner so well, only able to accredit it to her constantly being in and out of the store. He half paid attention to their conversation until the phone rang, at which point the owner needed to say goodbye and take the call, but not before telling Kyon to go on a break and buy Mikuru some lunch. Kyon blushed furiously. Why did everybody think they were going out?

I should be happy at that assumption though, right?

Shaking away his thoughts, they decided that instead of going to the food court in the plaza. They would use Kyon's half hour break to go to the melon bread stand near the park and enjoy the cold air after being cooped up in the artificially heated complex for so long.

* * * * *

"How was your new job?" Kyon's mother asked upon his return home. He shrugged noncommittally, dropping his jacket by the front door. At his mother's stern look, he hastily picked it back up and carried it to his room, returning to find his sister setting up the table for dinner, and doing a very haphazard job of it.

"Are you going back tomorrow?"

Kyon shook his head. "The shop is closed over the Christmas weekend. I'll be back on Monday," he answered, correcting his sister's work.

The rest of their dinner was had in relative silence, with his mother throwing in a comment about whom they were visiting tomorrow, and how his sister better be good otherwise she wouldn't get a present under the tree from Santa on Friday. Kyon nodded and agreed when he had to, but apart from that, his mind dwelled on other things. Such as whether he would receive a tenth gift today.

As soon as he was finished, he casually asked his mother if there was any mail, to be met with a negative answer.

Walking down the hall to his room, Kyon doubted there was any other way that the mysterious admirer would be able to give him any more gifts. That was, until, he reached his room, and viewed something sitting outside on the windowsill.

Thinking it was just a large bug or something of the sort, Kyon opened the window to flick it away, and it was then that he noticed what it actually was.

Picking it up, it was now clear that the object was a little brown teddy, holding a heart in his hands. Kyon closed the window, chuckling to himself at how undeniably cute the toy was, before pulling the paper out from behind the heart.

Tenth day

And on the other side;

The

Kyon sighed. 'The' wasn't really going to help him figure out this mystery. Placing the bear on his bedside table and the paper in the card holder, he spent time playing solitaire before retiring to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

Kyon dressed the next day in the same outfit from yesterday, reasoning that if his mother approved of it for a day working, then she would approve of it for a family dinner.

Not bothering to go and ask for breakfast, since he knew there was no chance in his mother relenting today, he instead settled at his computer, soon getting involved in an online game he'd been playing for quite a while.

Almost two hours later, his mother knocked on his door, startling him out of him game induced coma. It was then that he realised how hungry he was, and that he had probably missed lunch as well.

"Kyon? We're leaving in about 15 minutes to go to your grandmother's house. Make sure you're ready," she told him. He glanced at his watch, just noticing that it was already 2 O'clock. If they left at a quarter past 2, then they ought to arrive at his grandmother's at about quarter to three, at which point his sister would demand that they open presents and watch any movies she hadn't seen before they could have dinner.

Getting his sister into the car for the half hour drive to his grandmothers' house was always a hassle. She lived further away, in more open areas. In the end, his mother had to bribe his sister with the promise that once they arrived at grandmas', they would all sit down and watch whatever movie she chose.

His mother shot a warning glare as Kyon was about to protest, causing him to close his mouth and sigh, climbing into the car.

Kyon spent the trip reading a new manga he had picked up yesterday, on a whim. He hadn't heard of it before, the cover just caught his eye and he decided to treat himself to a Christmas present. He hid the pages with a scowl from his sister, who was trying to peer over his shoulder, and buried himself into the corner of the seat, pressed up against the door.

It was in this position that he finally arrived at his grandmother's house, the trip taking 45 minutes rather than the expected 30, due to unforseen traffic and late night shoppers, and his back was killing him. Un-hunching his shoulders, he climbed out of the car, stretching as he did so and hearing the satisfying crack of his spine realigning itself.

His sister tumbled out of her door, running to greet her grandmother as she out of the house to welcome them. She flung herself at the elderly woman, but was easily caught. Kyon always marvelled at how healthy his grandmother was for her age.

"Kyon-kun, it's so good to see you again. When was the last time you had a haircut?" she admonished when he kissed her on the cheek.

"It's nice to see you too, grandma," he answered, ignoring her probe about his hair. "Is grandad around?" he questioned, not wanting to be the only male at their Christmas dinner.

"The old fool is out the back, playing with his garden," she spoke the barb lightly, clearly still fond of her husband, even after all these years. Kyon nodded his thanks and excused himself from the group.

"Grandpa, what are you doing today?" Kyon asked, approaching his grandfather, who was bent over a new plant.

"Kyon-chan! What a pleasant surprise! I didn't think you would make it today, what with all the tom foolery you teenagers get up to!" his grandfather stood up to greet him. "This is a new plant your grandmother bought me. I forget the name, but it's got some nice flowers in the spring time," he explained, showing Kyon the picture. Kyon nodded, admiring the purple flowers on the card, and hoping his grandfather could get them to grow.

"We're going to watch the Little Mermaid!" Kyon's sister called from the house. "Come inside because you have to watch. Mum promised!"

Kyon sighed, nodding at his grandfather's questioning look.

The old man chuckled. "That's my girl, making promises instead of starting arguments. Well, we had better get inside to watch it, shouldn't we?" he asked, heading towards the house. Kyon followed behind, shaking his head.

* * * * *

After what seemed like hours of watching singing mermaids and their soppily romantic tales (no pun intended), the movie was finally over.

"When do we open presents?" Kyon's sister now wanted to know.

"After dinner. I've already started cooking," her grandmother informed her. She pouted, but made no protest. Kyon watched, surprised at her different attitude when around her grandparents, wishing that they lived with him to keep her in check all the time.

The conversation over dinner went as could be expected – with Kyon being asked about his grades and love life, and his sister being asked about her newest career choice, which today was to be a Dolphin Trainer.

"Present time!" his sister announced, pushing her empty plate away from herself. At his mother's look, she carried it over to the sink and waited impatiently for everybody else to finish eating. When at last her grandmother put her plate onto the sink, she ran into the other room to sit near the Christmas tree.

"Are you going to hand them out, grandpa?" she asked, wide eyed. He nodded, easing himself onto the floor and smiling at her.

"This first one is for…oh, it's for you," he said, picking up a carefully wrapped present. Kyon's sister took it eagerly, tearing off that so painstakingly crafted paper to reveal her own copy of the Little Mermaid. She looked at her grandmother, grinning from ear to ear.

"We knew it was your favourite. Now you can make your brother watch it whenever you want," she said. Kyon groaned, protesting.

They continued in this fashion, with his sister getting a sizable pile of movies and toys, and an even more sizable pile of torn wrapping paper. Kyon had his own set of gifts, mostly consisting of video games his mother had obviously recommended, and he had taken his paper off and neatly folded it beside him. His mother received a new summer kimono, as she had grown out of hers, and Kyon and his sister had worked together to buy their grandparents gifts – a new set of gardening gloves for their grandpa, and a fancy bottle of perfume for grandma.

"Thank you so much for the wonderful deal, mama," Kyon's mother said as they were preparing to leave.

"Thank you for the presents!" his sister added, carrying hers to the car in a plastic bag provided. Kyon also thanked them, giving his grandmother a kiss on the cheek and his grandfather a handshake, before packing his own things away.

His sister was asleep before they even arrived home, and had to be carried inside by Kyon. He shook his head, smiling slightly at how much she had excited herself, but supposing it was for the best. It would have otherwise been impossible to get her to sleep on Christmas Eve.

"Kyon, this came for you today," his mother said softly upon his return to the kitchen. He took the parcel, thanking her.

"Have you been buying things online? You seem to be receiving a lot of packages recently," she asked, eyeing the parcel. Kyon shook his head. "It's to do with…the Brigade," he told her. She nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer, and went off to bed, bidding him goodnight.

Taking the parcel to his room, as had become his habit, he opened it lazily, wanting to get to bed, although it wasn't that late.

Pulling off the paper revealed a dark red disc wallet, with a small black heart slightly raised from the rest of the surface in the middle. Unzipping it, the expected piece of paper fell onto his lap.

Eleventh day

Kyon turned it over, his eyelids drooping, but wanting to read the rest of the message.

Signs

_Follow the signs? Give me a chance? What does that even mean? I certainly hope you explain yourself tomorrow; otherwise I shall be quite unhappy_

Kyon put it on his desk, vowing to move his burnt games from their cheap plastic covers into this much for impressive one in the morning, before collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep, fully clothed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – I don't own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi franchise, any of the characters, or scenarios. Haruhi and all related characters are the property of Nagaru Tanigawa. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made, thank you.

"Merry Christmas everybody!" Haruhi shouted open entering the clubroom. Kyon had, as promised, escaped the clutches of his sister and mother in the early hours of the afternoon, collected his present for Nagato, and made his way to the SOS Brigade headquarters, where he found Koizumi, Nagato and Mikuru all waiting around after putting their gifts under the tree.

The chorus of greetings that answered her seemed to be enough, for she proceeded to grin and drag in a pile of food on a small wagon. Kyon looked at it in awe.

"Now, the chicken and stew need to be heated up, as do the potatoes, but that's all," Haruhi said thoughtfully, handing Mikuru the instructions for reheating and letting her get to work.

"It will take about half an hour for that to be ready – in the meantime, presents!" she clapped her hands, waiting for Mikuru to sit back down before jamming a Santa hat on her own head and plonking herself down by the tree.

"Time to find out who gifted who…this first one is for…" she paused, picking out a gift. "Mikuru-chan!" she announced, grinning. "From Haruhi, fancy that!"

Mikuru looked at the wrapped present with a doubtful look on her face.

"Go put it on! Go on!" Haruhi pushed her out of the room, spinning around with a challenging look in her eye, daring the others to say anything. Nobody took the risk.

"Next…Yuki-chan! From…Kyon," Haruhi announced, weighing the heavy book. Nagato took it without fuss, sliding the paper off neatly and placing it at her feet.

"Thank you," she said, nodding at Kyon. He shrugged awkwardly.

"Uh…Suzumiya-san?" Mikuru's voice came from the door that he hadn't notice open. Turning around, Mikuru could be seen tugging at the incredibly short red skirt Haruhi had put her in, and covering her exposed midriff since the matching top didn't do a very good job of it. The white fur on the hems, and red boots completed the outfit. Haruhi clapped her hands, jumping up to grab Mikuru and sit her down.

"How cute! Don't you agree Kyon?" she asked sharply, turning to him.

Do you expect me to make some perverted remark? She looks rather uncomfortable

Kyon shrugged, questioning the reason why he **wasn't **making some perverted remark, if only in his own head. Haruhi looked at him for a moment, before heading back to the tree.

"Koizumi-kun, you have yours from Yuki-chan," the next gift was announced. Koizumi took the box with a smile, thanking Nagato before opening it to reveal a fancy impressive looking pocket watch. Flipping it open, Kyon could see many different faces on top of the main one, and was unable to read it. Koizumi's face took on a more serious expression.

"Thank you, Nagato-san." Nagato nodded in reply. Haruhi, of course, missed all of this, being far too preoccupied in opening her gift from Mikuru.

Clearly satisfied with the plaque, she immediately hung it onto the door outside, taking down the mangled popcorn strings while she was there. In a come from behind victory, Kyon's string had somehow ended up the least damaged.

Returning to hand out the final gifts, she gave Kyon his present and informed him it was from Koizumi.

Curious, and not suspecting it to be so, Kyon pulled off the paper, to reveal a very nicely crafted figure of one of Kyon's favourite anime characters.

"Thank you, Koizumi. How did you know I was looking for her figurine?" Kyon asked, holding up the girl. Koizumi shrugged, smiling.

"You mentioned that you had started watching it a little while back. I just took a wild guess as to what to get," came the answer.

Effectively putting a stop to the conversation was Haruhi's proclamation that lunch was ready, and that they should all take their places at the table. Kyon carefully put the figure back in her box and took his plate, helping himself to the food.

* * * * *

All things considered, Kyon actually had quite an enjoyable day. It was much less awkward than his dinner with his aunt and cousin, and it wasn't until later that he even managed to study the figurine carefully.

Setting her down on his desk, something caught his eye that he hadn't noticed before – yes, she was kneeling cutely on her stand, but she was also hugging a big plush heart. Kyon shook his head - surely it was a coincidence. He absently turned her over to see where she had been bought, and found an engraving on the bottom of the stand.

_25__th__ December 2009. Centre of the park._

Kyon's heart stopped for a moment, before he reasoned with himself that the area was probably just where Koizumi had thought of the gift – come to think of it, it was where they had that discussion about growing friendships in the Brigade a few days ago. But then, the date wouldn't match up…

Making his decision, Kyon pulled his coat back on and told his mother he was going for a walk. Looking outside, he saw that it was snowing.

Well, Haruhi, you got your wish. Enjoy it, won't you?

Sighing, he grabbed a scarf as well, heading towards the park on a whim, and the vague notion that he was meant to.

Kicking the snow in front of him and leaving trails in the so far quite thin layer, Kyon finally arrived at the park, lost in thought. Looking around, nobody was there. He sighed – clearly he was incorrect in his assumptions. Rather than going home straight away, he chose instead to take a seat on the bench, just to clear his head.

He didn't know how long he sat there in the cold, but by the time he looked up again he could barely feel his fingers and his cheeks felt frozen, not to mention his nose. He sighed again, feeling silly for sitting out in the cold following an instruction that probably wasn't an instruction in the first place.

Turning to leave, he instead spotted a figure standing under the light cast by a streetlamp, a figure with a familiar grin, although it seemed rather hesitant at the moment.

"Merry Christmas, Kyon-kun. What are you doing out here?" Koizumi asked, stepping forward.

"I could ask you the same thing. I'm just out here making a fool of myself, if you must know," he answered curtly, trying to find a way to escape without making it seem like he was doing so. He was glad the cold made his cheeks so red; otherwise the other boy would certainly have seen the blush creeping across his face.

"And how are you doing that?" Koizumi asked, taking another step forward. Kyon looked away.

"I came to meet somebody, but I guess it was a prank or something. I should be getting home," Kyon muttered.

"I don't think it was a prank, Kyon-kun."

Kyon looked up, surprised at the serious glint in his friend's eyes, before shaking his head once again at his strange and unlikely thoughts.

"What makes you so sure about that?" he asked, starting to sidestep the Esper, only to be blocked by Koizumi moving in the same direction.

"Because on the first day, you received a bird sculpture. Then a paperweight, then a watch, a dog tag, a wallet, an envelope holder, a miniature tree, a piece of origami, a phone decoration, a soft toy and finally a figurine," Koizumi answered softly, finally averting his gaze.

Kyon stood in shock at the change in tone, his heart speeding up despite the cold air gripping his lungs.

"I gave you the messages in the hopes that it might make you change your mind about me once you found out who the gift giver was. It was irrational and careless of me, and I do apologize-" Koizumi was cut off by Kyon shaking his head, burying his hands into his pockets.

Kyon thought over the past few days; shopping for Nagato's gift, the food fight in the clubroom – once again he was glad his blush couldn't be seen as he thought of Koizumi's tongue on his cheek and later standing above him – and came to one conclusion.

"I have," he said simply. Koizumi looked at him in confusion for a moment, and Kyon took the opportunity to explain further. "I don't know what it is. I thought it was Mikuru giving the presents, or some other girl. And at first that was an exciting thought, but after a while, it grew boring. I…I enjoyed myself more spending time with you than thinking about potential cute female admirers," he admitted, looking down. Subsequently, he didn't notice the slightly taller boy step closer to him until he felt his chin being tilted up and being forced into eye contact.

"Twelfth day," Koizumi whispered against his cheek, before capturing Kyon's lips in his own.

Kyon once again froze in shock, his eyes wide open, but after a second of the foreign lips pressing against his own, he slowly relaxed into the kiss. He closed his eyes as Koizumi's arm snaked around his waist to lay his palm flat on his back, pulling their bodies flush together, and didn't notice when his own hand moved to the Esper's shoulder, then to his hair.

The vague thought of what his mother, sister, or even Haruhi would say if they saw this crossed Kyon's mind, but he chose to ignore it until it was more pressing, focusing instead on the way this contact managed to warm his body right to the core, even when there was still snow piling up around them.

_Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night._


End file.
